


Journalistic senses

by Books_4_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asmodeus is up to something, First Meeting, He had an accident, Injured!Magnus, M/M, fashion journalist!Magnus, head of security!Alec, so he has to go on crutches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_4_life/pseuds/Books_4_life
Summary: Alec works as head of security in a big Company. One day the son of his boss pays the company a visit and Alec is fascinated by him from the first second. The guy asks him for a big favour though.





	Journalistic senses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, so please leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what I could improve. Thank you!

Alec started his day as usual. 

At 6 o’clock he got up and went for a run. When he came home again, he took a fast shower and then had breakfast with his siblings. Contrary to him they just got up though and were still very sleepy. 

At 7:30 Alec left the flat, he shared with his siblings, to go to work. He worked as head of security for Bane Industries, a big company that produced components for airplanes. Jace worked there in security too, but because he wasn’t head of security, he could come later than Alec. 

At 8 o’clock Alec had done his security update and headed to the usual meeting with his boss. He didn’t like him that much because some of his methods were just crucial. But he was in no position to say anything, so he just stayed quiet. 

Something was different today though. Asmodeus Bane was accompanied by another man, who was sitting on one of the chairs. Next to him Alec could see some crutches. But he couldn’t really concentrate on that because that man was downright beautiful. Alec couldn’t think of any other word to describe him. Spikey black hair, caramel skin and an astonishing smile. But the most special thing were his eyes. They had a yellow-green colour and remembered Alec of a cat. And over all of that there was a film of glitter. On his eyelids, in his hair, on his clothes, just everywhere.

His thoughts were disrupted by Asmodeus clearing his throat. Alec focused on him, stuttered something about everything being alright in security and left the office as fast as possible. 

He was embarrassed as hell, usually he was that calm guy who had everything under control but now he acted like a child. He needed to find out who that weird glittery guy was. 

As head of security it didn’t take him long. Not even fifteen minutes later he held the protocol by the night guard in his hands. The man was called Magnus Bane, he was Asmodeus’ son and usually worked as a journalist, mainly in the fashion sector. Right now he was taking a break after a riding accident though. Because it was too boring at home he joined his father at work. 

Alec paled while reading that. Having a crush on the son of his boss was one of the worst things that could possibly happen. Except his siblings no one knew about him being gay and being caught flirting with that guy would be his end. Not that he even knew, how to do it. He had never tried it before, he had just been too busy with work. And why was he even thinking about that stranger so much? 

Alec shook his head and started working. By the time Jace arrived he was himself again.

____________________

It was close to lunchtime, Alec’s favourite time of the day. Jace had gone to grab his lunch already, probably spending time with that girl from the design section, Clary. Alec enjoyed this time of silence, even though he liked working with his brother. 

Just that today it wasn’t silent. Jace left maybe five minutes ago, when there was a knock on the door and Magnus entered without even asking. Alec offered him Jace’s chair, which he gratefully accepted, because it was probably really uncomfortable to stand while having to wear crutches. 

Then Magnus started speaking, concerned, but still somehow confidently. “There’s something going on with my father, he got some strange letters. As his head of security I thought maybe you would know something.”

“No, I don’t, sorry” Alec answered nervously. He was just glad he wasn’t stuttering anymore. “I may be responsible for his security, but he doesn’t trust me more than anyone else.”

“I heard him talking to someone on the phone. It seemed to be about a more private topic. That explains, why you don’t know anything, I guess.”

“Yeah, probably. So… how can I help you?” 

“I searched his office at home already, actually the whole house, and I still couldn’t find anything. So I figured he must be keeping those letters at work. So I wanted to ask you to help me getting into his office without anything noticing. I know it’s very much to ask, especially considering that we know each other for like five minutes, but I have a really bad feeling about this or I wouldn’t ask.”

“Yeah it is very much to ask. I could lose my job or even go to jail.”

“Listen…” Magnus looked at him apologetically. Alec was fascinated by his cat eyes once again. “What’s your name actually? I can’t believe I didn’t ask earlier!”

“Alec.”

“That must be short for… Alexander?”

“Yeah, but nobody calls me that.” Alec blushed. He didn’t like talking about himself that much.

Magnus seems to sense it, because he changes the topic back again. “Listen, Alexander. I’m a journalist. And my journalistic sense tells me that this is important. Please help me!”

Alec couldn’t resist Magnus, when he gave him that pleading look, so he sighed, turned off his computer and got up. “Come, I know some good short-cuts and hideouts.”

“Fabulous, thank you so much! Do you want to drink a coffee with me later to make up for it?”

Alec looked at Magnus and thought about it. A part of him wanted nothing more than to say yes, but another part of him warned him about all the risks. And then there was the little voice in his head that told him that Magnus was just being polite and wouldn’t want to see him ever again after.

So Alec just shook his head. Magnus looked disappointed for a second, but when Alec blinked he was smiling widely again, so he decided he just imagined the sadness. 

“Well come on then!”

And that was how Alec apparently went for lunch. But reality was different – and much more interesting. He sneaked through isolated hallways of his company, accompanied by that strange, beautiful man that had such a strong effect on him. And their goal was to spy on his boss – the two of them against the rest of the world. 

____________________

Close to the office the situation got risky. A group of investors neared the hallway they were in. 

And that was how Alec ended up in a little broom closet, which had barely enough space for one let alone two people, with Magnus. Therefore, Alec found himself in an uncomfortable, but for sure not unpleasant position, with his back to the wall and Magnus lying in his arms. He was leaning nearly completely on Alec because he couldn’t stand that well with his crutches. Alec’s arms were lying on Magnus’ waist because there was just not enough space to put them somewhere else. 

Alec didn’t know, what to think about it. He kind of liked being here with Magnus, but maybe he liked it too much. He had never been so close to a man before, and definitely not to someone as handsome. It felt good, but was kind of awkward too. He felt so insecure next to such a confident man.

Soon it became clear that they would have to spend some time in the broom closet. The investors settled for a meeting right across the hallway and left the door open. So Alec decided to do the best he could think about the situation and to find out a little bit more about Magnus. 

“So as a journalist, do you travel much?”

“Yeah, definitely. I absolutely love travelling. My all-time-favourite destination is Peru. Do you want to hear the story?”

“Yes please…”

And that was how they spent what felt like hours in the closet talking about everything and nothing, their jobs, their family, their hobbies and much more.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps in the hallway and they both fell silent. Then there was a breathless “Sorry for being late” and the crashing of a door.

Carefully Magnus opened the door to the closet and checked the situation. Then they slipped out and practically ran the last bit to the office. 

There Alec was finally able to calm down a bit and grab hold of the situation. “We have at least an hour because of the meeting with the investors your father is in. Make sure to put everything back where you took it from. Let’s see what we can find.”

“Yeah sure, for me it’s not the first time I search an office too.”

“Good… yeah… I’ll start with the desk, tell me if you find something interesting then.”

They begin to search the office in silence then, Alec the desk, Magnus the cupboard.

After maybe twenty minutes Alec found a bunch of letters in one of the drawers. Reading them explained a lot. 

Obviously Asmodeus had had an affair with a woman called Camille Belcourt. When Asmodeus ended it, Camille got angry and threatened to tell the press all about their affair if Asmodeus didn’t pay her much money or took her back. From the last letter it seemed like he did both of it. 

“That bastard!” Magnus cursed. “I knew something was wrong, but I would have never imagined that. My mom is suicidal and my dad is cheating on her with that bitch Camille.”

“Wait, you know that Camille?”

“Yeah, she used to be my nanny, when I was younger.”

“Let’s pay her a quick visit then.”  
____________________

The visit went surprisingly smooth. It contained a bit of yelling, but after not even half an hour Alec had made sure that Camille would stay away from Asmodeus and his family. 

The coffee he drank with Magnus afterwards tasted delicious and Alec couldn’t wait to meet that interesting and handsome man again. Who cared what the others would think anyway. Even if Asmodeus fired him, it would be easy for Alec to find a new job. Spending more time with Magnus would definitely be worth it.


End file.
